


【TayNew】春假

by fattyme



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattyme/pseuds/fattyme
Summary: The reason why I love travel is that you are always by my side.





	【TayNew】春假

“石头，你别生气啦。”  
“都怪我不好。”  
“你走慢点嘛。”  
“好沉啊，带子勒的手疼。”

郑明心停下脚步，伸手。可他接到的不是行李袋，而是林阳温暖的手。  
这才发现林阳把两个包都转移到左手上了。  
“就知道你心疼我。”  
感情刚才是在装可怜。  
郑明心使劲甩了甩，手却被抓的更紧了。看着旁边的人一脸得逞的笑容，火气又上来了。  
“林阳，你脸皮怎么就那么厚。”  
“只要你喜欢就行。”  
“呵呵。”

郑明心和林阳现在站在拥挤的纽约中央火车站。  
这个时间他们本应该已经坐在从纽约飞向华盛顿的飞机上了。

为了这次春假，郑明心提前好久做了规划。他定了住宿买了机票连有名的餐厅都有预定好。  
可是林阳非要在临行前一晚折腾人，第二天早上郑明心是死活没起来。  
为了不让损失更大，只好再买了火车票。

“都怪你！在火车上躺一晚上腰会断的！”  
“不会啦，我定的头等厢。”  
等到两人走到门口，郑明心手中的车票快要被捏烂了。  
“这就是你所谓的头等厢？”狭小的空间里只有两个正对的座椅。  
林阳也一头雾水，“可票上说好的双人卧铺啊！”  
郑明心仔细观察了一下，才发现上面还有个板。  
感情这床还要自己拼接啊。  
白眼翻到天际。  
直接坐下来刷手机。他想着就一个晚上，忍忍也就过去了。  
这个时候林阳也觉得是自己理亏了，坐在对面对着郑明心讨好地傻笑着。  
郑明心被那炙热的视线盯得不自在，“林阳，你听不听故事。”  
“听听听！”

列车行凶、火车杀人案、鬼车厢、地狱特快、轨下冤魂……郑明心讲的声情并茂入情入境，一直讲到天黑。  
“讲完了，该睡觉了。”

郑明心把头顶的床板放下，“你睡上铺还是下铺？”  
……  
“石头……一起睡好不？”林阳声音还有些发抖。  
“你怕了？”  
“才才才没有！”  
“那我睡上铺吧，你爬上去容易把床搞坏。”  
“不行！”林阳紧紧搂住郑明心的腰，“我是……担心你一个人睡……你怕……”  
“我不怕啊，我这么可爱就是鬼也会放过我的。”  
“石头！”林阳一脸纠结，最后还是自暴自弃了，“我怕我怕是我怕行了吧！”

林阳总是喜欢在郑明心面前逞强，去鬼屋玩的时候明明全身发抖却还是会紧紧拉着郑明心走在他前面。  
可郑明心偏偏就喜欢林阳这个样子，蹩脚地装着淡定，其实再欺负一把就好像要哭出来了。

“那要不要关灯。”  
“……还是关吧。”林阳知道有光的时候郑明心睡不踏实，他们公寓的窗帘都是高度隔光的。

床很窄，两个大男人侧着身子才刚刚好。  
林阳把手臂搭在郑明心的腰上。  
“你待会儿要是动手动脚的我就把你踹下去。”  
“我保证乖乖的！我今晚就只抱抱。”  
林阳没说谎，只是……

第二天早上郑明心是被摸醒的。  
他迷迷糊糊中感觉有手在自己胸前作乱，下意识往后躲，然后屁股被硌了一下。  
郑明心瞬间就清醒了，“林阳！你一大早的发什么情！”  
“你不也是。”林阳的手向下移，隔着郑明心的短裤揉了揉。  
“我……我这是正常生理反应！”  
“我也是，和你在一起不发情才不正常吧。”

林阳翻身把郑明心压在下面，低头就要去亲。  
“不亲，没刷牙呢还。”  
“我又不会嫌弃你！”  
“可我嫌弃你。”  
林阳只好移向脖子。  
“衣服遮不住的！不准亲！”  
这次林阳倒是没讨价还价。  
正当郑明心疑惑这人怎么突然这么老实的时候，林阳把他的T恤拉了上去，对着那乳尖嘬了一下。  
“原来石头是想要被亲这里啊。”

舌尖的温热包裹住那颗小豆豆打着转，直到那里充血挺立，又轮到牙齿慢慢磨着。林阳听到郑明心喘息声加深才一口咬住，往外面轻轻拉扯。  
“别咬……疼……”  
“确定不要么？”林阳松开嘴。  
这时候郑明心是说不要也不好，说要也不好。

林阳坏笑着，就真的没再管郑明心。  
因为现在有更重要的事情要做。  
他把颈枕垫在郑明心的身下，手指沾着润滑剂慢慢扩张着后面的穴口，细致又温柔。

郑明心下身被照顾的太舒服了，与此对比，上半身就显得更寂寞了。  
“再亲亲我……”一开口郑明心就被自己声音中浓重的情欲吓了一跳。  
林阳拉过他的手放在胸前，“石头，自己摸给我看。”  
“才不要。”  
“我想看嘛，石头，好不好嘛。”  
郑明心总是会败在林阳的撒娇下。明明他才是擅长撒娇的那个，但在床上他总是磨不过林阳。

郑明心咬着唇躺在床上捏着自己的乳头，腰肢还时不时的轻颤着，整个身子都染上了漂亮的绯红色。  
场景过于魅惑林阳差点把持不住。

用着最后的理智撕开铝箔包装给自己戴上，想了想又打开一个。  
郑明心没懂他这操作。  
“也要给你戴上啊，不然不好清理。”林阳又笑了起来，低头对着那里吹了一口气，“小石头还没用过这个吧。别害怕，哥哥帮你戴。”  
郑明心听见这话气的要死，直接抬起腿蹬了过去。

 

郑明心和林阳是在一个哥伦比亚大学的新生群里认识的。  
当时郑明心刚收到offer，在网上搜了群，想向学长学姐咨询一下关于入学准备之类的事情。  
一入群就看见满屏在刷新人爆照。  
那时候郑明心还小，就傻乎乎的放了证件照。然后又是满屏的小鲜肉求勾搭，郑明心窘的不知道回复什么。  
疯狂的刷屏中，只有一个人认认真真回答他的问题。New当机立断发了好友申请。  
那个人就是林阳。

两人一来二去的就在网上聊熟了。  
在郑明心在焦头烂额找房子的时候，林阳的室友钟鹏刚好要搬去和小男友同居。  
顺其自然的，签了租约。

第一次面基是在曼谷机场。  
当时郑明心家里人乌泱泱来了一堆送行的，眼泪一把鼻涕一把担心孩子在异国他乡受委屈，从冬天多穿衣服到三餐好好吃饭车轱辘话都不带停的。  
郑妈妈拉着林阳的手像是要嫁儿子一样的请他好好照顾郑明心。  
当时郑明心也感动的鼻子酸，直到他看到林阳在安检处疯狂找护照。

一开始以为只是意外。  
等到两个人一起住了一段时间郑明心才发现那就是林阳的日常。  
他都不知道这个人之前的一年是怎么好好活下去的。  
宜家的书柜倒了无数次、地铁卡天天丢、手机就在手里拿着呢还要说找不到、三不五时的在门口坐着等郑明心回家开门……

现在郑明心回忆起到纽约的第一天，那向来吝啬的钟鹏请他吃的那豪华的一餐，以及那欲言又止同情的眼神。  
原来都是有理可循。

郑明心时常觉得自己在国外的迅速成长的独立自主林阳功不可没，因为他不止要照顾自己还要照顾自己的傻室友。  
照顾照顾着，就把自己搭了进去。  
一人一卧室的室友变成了两人一床的情侣。

说起来两人当时为了谁上谁下还好好争执了一番，最后一致同意每次靠猜拳决定。  
第一次是林阳赢了。  
然后他们就只猜了这一次拳。

骗子。  
大写的骗子。  
要不是因为确实很舒服郑明心才不会善罢甘休。  
不过这不代表现在郑明心心里就没气了。

 

林阳像是料到郑明心会踹过去，眼疾手快握住那白皙的脚踝架在肩膀上。  
吻顺着小腿一直到大腿内侧。  
刚长出来的胡渣磨得郑明心皮肤发痒，心里也痒了。  
“林阳……”声音出口是化不开的甜腻，“快进来……”

林阳自是没有不听话的道理。

感觉太奇妙了。  
两个人在床上做着再契合再熟悉不过的事情，窗外却是陌生的不停变化的风景。

“石头，有没有很刺激？”  
“我感觉你比平时还要敏感。”  
“下面夹的我太舒服了。”  
……  
一开始郑明心还没想搭理林阳，可这人越来越口无遮拦了，“你小点声，被听见了怎么办。”  
“他们又听不懂泰语。”林阳一副流氓样，“不过石头，他们是听得懂叫床的。”

太可恶了。  
郑明心扭过头狠狠咬上林阳撑在一边的小臂。  
咬了以后又担心自己咬的太用力了，松开嘴对着那牙印舔了舔。

实在是火上浇油。

就这么在车厢里一直纠缠到听到到站广播。  
两个人手忙脚乱的收拾好一切正襟危坐装作无事发生等着乘务员来通知。

林阳看着窗外的风景，突然走了心。

“石头，我想与你一起走遍全世界。”  
“可这世界太大了，时间又太少了。”  
“有时候我会想，比起飞机外厚厚的云层，是不是现在窗外的玉米地会更让人印象深刻。”  
“想要有更多这样的时刻。这样我们老了之后，就可以翻着相册回忆着都去过什么地方，在那里我们又都做了什么。”

“切，明明也没怎么看。”郑明心忍不住吐槽，什么玉米地小麦地的，他们哪有仔细看。

“你知道我想说什么的。”

“我知道的。”郑明心拉过林阳的手十指相扣，“不过林阳，印象深刻并不是因为这景色有多特别，而是因为在我身边的一直是你。”

 

END


End file.
